


Make Trax

by BumblePrime217



Series: Divergency [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: But they can't finish it, Decepticons can play games too, Err Chapter, Extended Scene, Gen, It makes them angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: "Dirt Boss, you wanna play a game?"The former KSI Boss turned around, "What kind of game, do I get to punch someone?"Trax shook his helm, "No, nothing like that."Dirt Boss' shoulders slouched, but now he was interested. "What kind of game doesn't involve punching?""Twenty-one questions." Trax received a stare."Twenty-one questions... what kind of lame game is that!?"Extended chapter to HTRHWAD.





	Make Trax

"Dirt Boss, you wanna play a game?"

The former KSI Boss turned around, "What kind of game, do I get to punch someone?"

Trax shook his helm, "No, nothing like that."

Dirt Boss' shoulders slouched, but now he was interested. "What kind of game doesn't involve punching?"

"Twenty-one questions." Trax received a stare.

"Twenty-one questions... what kind of lame game is that!?"

"Look let's just try it out... or are you afraid of something?"

Dirt Boss got triggered, "I AIN'T scared of Nothing!" He sat down in front of the red mech. "Start this game."

Trax went first, "What do others mostly think about you that is absolutely not true?"

Dirt Boss slammed his servo into the ground, "They think I'm the boss of dirt, which means all you losers in this dump! Now... why are you so annoying?"

Trax's optics behind his visor was probably giving him a look. "I'm not annoying, I get stuff done here."

"Tell me when when that happens."

Trax sighed, "Why did Megatron put you as second in command?"

The Decepticon stood, "Because I'm the BOSS of DIRT... like you. Didn't I tell you that?"

"I heard, I just ignored you. What were the humans thinking when they built you?"

Dirt Boss sat back down, "I wondered what they were thinking when they built you."

"Where were you made? In a scrapyard?"

"No! I was made in the Chinese United American Republic States."

Trax made a wtfreak face.

"That's it! I'm done with this... rage inducing game! I gotta punch something!"

The Con got up and stormed off. Now Trax was all alone, who was going to finish this game with him now?

But there was hope.

In the form of Stinger.

"Hey Stinger, you want to play a game?"

The other red mech didn't seem to hear him.

"Stinger."

The smooth red bot looked up in question, "What do you want now Trax?"

The other red bot got up from his sitting position in a pile of crates.

"I'm boooreed."

Stinger sighed, "What do you want me to do about it."

The bot looked at him incredulously, "Let's get out of of this construction site, take a drive, do something."

Silence.

"No... ask Barricade."

And that's what he intended to do... at least until the Con pulled out a gun. Trax backed up.

Slowly.

Then he moved to the triplets, Junkheap, who also said no. Seeing that everyone was content in staying in this dump, he went out alone.

Once out of earshot, the KSI Boss (whose name somehow changed to Dirt Boss) walked up to Stinger.

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

Dirt Boss looked at the tracks, "That Megatron told us not to leave this pit."

Trax was on an open road, the scenery a nice change, until it turned into mountainous hills. He continued the path and saw it. Footprints. Not tiny ones, giant ones. Multiple giant footprints. Trax slammed the brakes and transformed. He climbed the slope and saw the creatures heading somewhere.

"Holy sh-"

The sound of a jet was replaced by the sound of changing parts followed by a thud. The Decepticon leader rose and surveyed the area. Barricade came to greet him.

"Lord Megatron."

"Barricade."

The Warlord noticed something out of place: "Where is Trax?"

Coincidentally, the red vehicle of the same name arrived and transformed.

"There you are, want to tell the class why you disobeyed my order."

"Actually," the Con scratched his helm, "yes."

 


End file.
